(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal, an information processing apparatus, an image forming system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
An image forming apparatus which may be used by a number of users is often intensively used during a specific period of time and the users thus need to wait. Therefore, it is convenient for the users to be able to confirm whether or not the image forming apparatus is available.